Remote wireless device management refers to implementations and proposals for managing wireless devices remotely by sending commands from a management system to the devices. Typically, the device is sent a notification message using SMS (Short Message Service) with the telephone number of the device as the destination. On receipt of the notification the device connects to the management server. Historically, SMS has been the bearer of choice for such notifications because it can be sent to any wireless device when only the telephone number of the device is known. Further, SMS is an always-on interface, in that as long as the device is registered with the wireless network, SMS messages can be delivered to the device. However, with the development of wireless devices which support wireless interfaces other than SMS, including Internet Protocol (IP), there is a need to push notifications using packet-switched networks.
Packet-switched networks, including the internet, may use IP for transporting packets between hosts in a network. Voice as well as data may be sent over a packet-switched network. Voice over IP (VOIP) architecture provides a protocol called session initiation protocol (SIP) that handles signaling for call management functions. Examples of functions provided by SIP include INVITE, ACK, REGISTER, BYE, CANCEL etc. These functions can be interpreted by VOIP network elements to provide call management functions. For example, a SIP INVITE message indicates that a user or service is being invited to participate in a call session. Any network that supports VOIP should be configured to allow SIP messages to be routed to a host or device destination.
Wireless devices are increasingly being deployed that carry voice traffic supported by VOIP and SIP. Some converged devices support two distinct wireless interfaces; one using the traditional mobile wireless communications protocols and networks (for example, CDMA, GPRS, GSM and other conventional wide-area wireless networks and protocols) and another using interfaces that directly support the packet-switched IP protocol, such as IMS (IP multimedia subsystems), Wi-Fi, and WiMax. Wireless devices and networks that support SIP offer several advantages, including lower cost, over traditional wireless radio technologies.
These advantages drive a need to support SIP protocols on wireless devices in order to support functions previously implemented manually or over conventional networks, such as sending different types of notifications to wireless devices. One important function, using SIP messages to notify wireless devices to initiate management sessions with a server, has the advantage of providing an alternative to SMS. This capability would be useful where sending a message to devices through a packet-switched network is the preferred method of initiating management sessions with devices, for example for converged devices or where SMS is not available due to lack of coverage.